


The Blind Date

by myshmash3three3



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Ben Solo is a Big Softie, Blind Date, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshmash3three3/pseuds/myshmash3three3
Summary: Trying to get over her ex, Rose Tico agrees to go on a blind date with Ben Solo
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rose Tico
Comments: 26
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once I found this crack pair there was no going back. I just had to start writing. This was supposed to be a short little fic where I played around with Rose and Ben flirting with each other and it turned into a long short story. Oops. This fic should have a total of 4 chapters.

  
She arrived at The Cantina Bar five minutes early. Rose Tico hadn't been on a blind date before, but she knew showing up late was in poor taste no matter what kind of date it was, so she skipped out on washing her hair and put her shoulder length hair up in simple pigtails behind her shoulders. It was either good hair and no makeup or bad hair and some makeup.

Given that her chin and cheeks had grown a weird pink rash that made her look sunburned, Rose opted for makeup over hair. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she would like her date, so she didn't feel like there was a need to do her absolute best to be presentable. She only agreed to let her sister set her up due to pure insecurity and self-pity.

Had Paige found her in a better mood, Rose would have laughed at her sister for even offering to set her up. Rose never was one to be afraid to put herself out there, but coping with a breakup changed her into a recluse caught up in her emotions when she wasn't focused on work. She should have known that when Paige let her go over for pizza and movies for weeks on end it would come at a price.

The bar was busy and lively. There were groups of people sitting at tables and standing nearby the stage as the live band played high tempo music. She was told to meet her date at the bar, so she walked over and tried to find an empty chair to sit in. Most of the people sitting at the bar were either individuals with their drinks as their company or small groups of university students celebrating the start of the weekend.

"Rose?" she heard a man ask when she found an empty seat close to the end corner wall. It sat nearest to the front entrance.

The man was standing nearby, a few seats away, with a whisky tumbler in his left hand. He was tall, and his black hair slicked back, making him look like a 90s stock broker. He had a long, pointed nose and dark brown eyes with thick well groomed eyebrows. He was donned in all black, and his statement piece was a fleece vest.

"Hi," Rose said with uncertainty. All her sister told her about the blind date was that his name was Ben, and that he would likely be the tallest person at the bar. Rose suspected now that Paige kept her blind date a mystery so that Rose wouldn't find a reason to say no. "Are you Ben Solo?"

He inspected her from head to toe, and she noticed the tips of his ears flush pink. He lifted his right hand to greet her with a small hand wave, and he eyes lingered for a moment too long at the center of her chest, where her breasts were well placed high and perky in her strapless red cocktail dress. She felt her cheeks grow warm, and she smiled to herself at successfully giving her date a good first impression.

Although, she had to ask Paige why she would set Rose up with a guy who was definitely not her type. Sure, Rose knew Paige was setting her up with a colleague of Paige's, and Paige worked in law as a paralegal, but she was expecting a low level lawyer just getting started like Matt Damon's Rudy Baylor in _The Rainmaker_. Instead, she got Kendall Roy in Lawyer flavor.

"Hi, yes," Ben replied when he moved over to sit next to her.

His eyes were fixed on her as she adjusted herself so her body was angled in toward him a little. There was a dark mystery to his eyes that drew Rose in, and she couldn't deny that the positive attention he silently gave her was exciting. Their elbows came into contact for a moment as they both rested their arms on the counter, and he gave her a soft grin that she returned. Rose dropped her arms down to her lap to clutch her purse, her nerves unwilling to settle down.

"It's nice to meet you," he said after they realized together that they had been silent for longer than a moment. "Did you want a drink?"

"I'll have a gin and tonic," she said, relying on her go-to drink to start the date.

Ben set his drink down and called the bartender over, ordering Rose her drink before asking for another drink for himself. She appreciated his manners, it was very much like Finn to order his date's drink first. She pinched herself on her wrist for thinking of her exboyfriend's name. She had gone almost a full day without thinking about him, but he had to appear in her head right as she was forgetting about him.

"Everything OK?" Ben asked, and Rose saw that his eyes were staring at her hands in her lap. He had seen her pinching herself.

"Nervous habit," Rose said with a playful eye roll.

She _was_ feeling nervous, her lack of dating in the past few months catching up to her. She had to let go of her past, and flirting with the tech bro lawyer her sister had set her up with was making her feel better at that moment. The concern she was reading on his slightly furrowed eyebrows was warming her up more to him.

"I pinch myself when I forget something," she went on to explain as she held up her drink with both hands so she wouldn't be tempted to pinch herself again. "My sister said she got to know you when your firms worked on a big case together for a couple of those big banks. That must have been exciting."

"Not really. I just worked on filing dates of emails and bank transfers," he replied with a shrug. "That's my old job, actually. I started at a new firm recently, but, uh, enough about me. I'm tired of lawyer talk. Paige said you work at an auto shop. Do you fix cars all day?" he asked, leaning in toward her slightly.

She liked that he was interested in her, and she felt a tingling heat start to bubble up in her stomach as Ben's middle finger circled the rim of the tumbler before him.

"Well, yeah, but not just cars," Rose replied, quickly shifting her gaze up to his face. "I help restore old machines, too. I've been working on a project for a local school district. We're turning old cigarette dispensers into book dispensers."

"Wait, your sister said that you're an engineer who fixes cars. You restore vintage furniture?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod before taking a sip of her drink. She set it down when she looked at him and laughed as Ben's face was frozen. She couldn't tell if his mind was melting or if he was just confused. "Is that bad?"

"No," he replied softly. Ben gave a small head shake as he smiled appreciatively at her. "Your sister is a little bit of a liar, that's all."

"Oh, so are we going to talk about my sister all night?" Rose teased. She chuckled, her bare shoulders shaking slightly as she saw the tips of Ben's ears turn pink again.

"I want to talk about you," he said as they were laughing together now.

"What about me?" she asked innocently, raising her drink up close to her lips again. He was grinning at her, now attempting his own version of a playful eye roll.

"I should have known I was in the presence of an old fashioned mechanical engineer when you went straight for the gin," Ben said. "You need lighter fluid to function."

"Are you telling me you don't like gin?" Rose asked, feeling a little affronted. Sure, this wasn't the first time someone told her she had to be crazy to enjoy the strong odor that came with gin, but she was taken aback that he pinpointed it to her profession.

"I like scotch," he said raising the tumbler in his hand. "It's smooth."

"I like scotch, too," Rose said. "It's not just gin and tonic that I like."

Rose felt herself relax steadily into the date as she and Ben began talking about their work and hobbies. They settled into each other's spaces more easily than Rose had originally anticipated, but she didn't mind it as she felt his knee make contact with hers. He didn't seem bothered by their physical contact, and she definitely didn't mind as they were served their next drinks.

So he wasn't her type, she thought as she ran her hand over the shoulder of his fleece vest, but she couldn't deny that their attraction to each other was creating some sparks. The tips of his ears flushed pink for a moment when she marveled at the softness of his vest before picking up her new drink. His large hands covered hers as he requested to take a sip of it.

His hands were soft and warm, and they had Rose thinking of all the places she wanted him to touch her. The bar felt like it was heating up as Rose let go of her drink, letting it slide into Ben's hands. He licked his bottom lip after taking a drink of her gin and tonic. She wanted to tug his hair into a knotted mess, imagining what he would look like on his knees between her legs, putting that tongue of his to use.

She had to get her mind out of the gutter, because she realized she hadn't heard him speaking. She felt a little guilty, causing her to sit up a little straighter. Rose didn't want Ben to think she wasn't interested in him, because she was, at least right now. She was enjoying his company. He had been telling her that he had always had a hobby in vintage restorations, and he was envious of her for making a career out of it.

"Here, let me see if I have a picture of the car," Rose heard Ben say as he shifted around. He had taken his phone out and was scrolling through his phone to show her his grandfather's car. "It was one of the first things I had restored all by myself. I would say it was my first big project."

Rose whistled as she stared at the black beauty, resting her hand on his arm, leaning in to get a closer look. "That's a huge project for teenage you to tackle. Is that a Ford Torino? Guessing 1970? I like the white stripes at the tail."

"Yes, my grandfather loved the 1970 model," he said with a proud grin. "I spent months fixing the roof. Why have a convertible if you can't open the roof?"

"Exactly," she replied a little too enthusiastically. The tingling heat she was feeling was definitely spreading up to her chest and starting to form slowly down her spine. "Do you still take the car out for drives?"

"Last time I got to drive it I was still in high school."

"What happened to it?"

"It's in my mom's garage, upstate," Ben replied with a shrug, but Rose felt the tension in his shoulder. She chose not to say anything. This was supposed to be a fun date, there was no room for them to get deep.

"So," Rose said quickly as she pointed to Ben's scotch, "I noticed you sniffing your drink. Are you one of those spirits enthusiasts?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" he asked a little defensively, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No," she replied, gently running her fingers down the back of his hand before picking up her drink. "I'm not good at smelling for aromas or tasting flavors of citrus and smoke. Like, do you always need to sniff your drink before you take a sip?"

"Not every sip. The purpose of nosing your drink is to smell the aromas and sniff scents that come from the scotch," Ben said. "If you smell your drink and pick up aromas it makes the flavors in the drink pop out. Did you want try it?"

"Sure," she replied, straightening her back again, and she felt his knee give an involuntary jerk against hers. The tingling sensation down her spine was spreading upwards.

Ben called the bartender over and ordered 3 drams of scotch for each of them, selecting 3 different brands for them to drink. He taught Rose how to nose the scotch. She mimicked the side to side shaking Ben did as he held his glass at chin level, and did as she was told when he told her to inhale from her nose slightly before doing the same through her mouth. 

She wasn't sure if she picked up on all of the scents and flavors Ben was listing off with each drink, but the drinks were all very tasty and went down with ease. Rose set her last small glass down on the counter next to his, and thanked him for teaching her something new. Ben ordered a new tumbler of single malt scotch, and Rose ordered a martini.

"After all that top quality scotch, you go back to gin?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"It has this citrus-y bitterness to it that I like," she replied. "I just like mixing up my drinks. I can't stick to just one all night."

"Fair," Ben said with a shrug, which Rose found rather cute and she giggled into her drink. "What's making you laugh so much?" The tips of his ears turned pink again.

"Nothing," Rose replied, setting her drink down. "I'm having a lot of fun, that's all."

"I am, too," Ben said. Their eyes locked and Rose felt the tingling heat rush to her cheeks, seeing a sharp gleam in his eyes.

She couldn't think of what to say next; they both seemed to notice how close they were to each other. Their knees were still touching with one of her hands on his arm, and she was leaning up toward him and he was leaning down toward her. This new alertness turned their contact with each other into something more, and Rose felt an overwhelming rush of anticipation wash over her.

Ben leaned in closer, and she followed by closing her eyes and tilting her head up. When his lips landed on the right side of her chin, a gentle, "Ha," came out of her mouth. She had to reach up and guide him to her with a hand on his chin for them to finally kiss. His lips were soft, and the scotch from his mouth mixed well with the gin in hers as she sucked his lower lip before nipping it lightly with her teeth.

She felt his hand fall down to her hip, and he gripped onto her as he pulled her slightly closer toward him. The firm grip opened up a new sort of warmth inside of her, and Rose instinctively squeezed her thighs together. The heat between her legs was becoming uncomfortably warm.

"Want to get out of here?" Rose asked breathlessly when they broke apart from their kiss.

She looked up at Ben as she pulled back slightly to see that his eyes were still closed. He opened his eyes slowly, and she could tell he had only one thing on his mind, the sharp gleam in his eyes making a reappearance. The tension between them was so sharp, Rose thought they would surely create an earthquake if either of them were to try move.

"Yeah, let me finish paying," Ben replied when Rose bit her bottom lip, her nerves making a messy appearance as she felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

She realized that she truly had been afraid to move, unsure if she really could admit to herself what she wanted to do with him at that moment. It was obvious to her that he definitely had no hesitations toward their sexual chemistry as he quickly turned his head over to call out to the bartender. As a way to distract her nerves away, Rose took her credit card out of her purse, and Ben turned to look at her.

"I can get my drinks," Rose said quickly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Ben said as he stood up. "I can pay tonight, and you can pay another day."

Before Rose could respond, Ben turned to the bartender, leaning over to make sure the bartender had his card in hand before even coming close to Rose, his height a clear advantage over her. Rose got up from her chair and began making her way toward the cash register. If Ben Solo wanted to make a game out of picking up the tab, he had picked the wrong opponent.

Rose and Paige grew up in a household where you could never allow anyone to pay for your meal. It was supposed to display good manners, but somewhere along the way it became more of a competition. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing that her family could turn goodwill gestures into a competition.

"Excuse me," Rose said as she stood before the bartender, "please charge our drinks on my card."

"No, charge my card!" Ben said loudly as he came up behind Rose. "It's in your hand, sir. Charge the drinks on my-"

"No, I insist, take my card," Rose shot out as she shoved her card into the bartender's face. "Ben, you were waiting for me, so it's the least I could-"

"They're just a few drinks, I got it," Ben insisted, glaring at the bartender.

"You were waiting for me," Rose argued, turning her head slightly to give Ben an annoyed look.

"My card is already in his hand," Ben protested. "Sir, charge my card."

The bartender looked thoroughly fed up with their bickering, but did as Ben asked and charged the drinks on his card. Ben's grin had a trace of smugness to it, but instead of feeling revolted, Rose felt the sharp tingling heat hit her sinuses and the lining of her lips. She wanted to jump up and smack the smugness off his grin, and then lick his lips to get another taste of the scotch he had been drinking.

"I can leave a tip," Rose said as she put her card away and fished out a $20 bill, refusing to let her heated thoughts distract her.

The look Ben gave Rose was a mixture of annoyance and respect. He hadn't expected her to try to continue the payment game. She raised her eyebrows in defiance as she placed the bill onto the counter for the bartender to take. Their unexpected battle was interrupted when Ben turned over to look behind him, as if a noise distracted him.

"It's Kylo Ren!" a brown haired woman exclaimed, having walked up from behind Ben. She gave him a playful punch on the arm, unaware that she had invaded their date. "I was calling you from the other side of the room! Are you bringing back the Knights of Ren for Trivia Night tonight?"

Rose did a double take. The woman speaking so playfully with Ben was her exboyfriend's girlfriend, Rey. She hadn't even noticed Rose standing next to Ben. Granted, Ben was almost twice the size of Rose, so she probably mistook Rose for his shadow. Ben looked confused as he stared at Rey grinning expectantly at him. He turned his head over to look at Rose, and he seemed to remember what he was doing.

"Rose," he said as he held his right hand out for Rose to take, "this is Rey."

"Hey," Rose heard a noise come out of her mouth.

She had taken Ben's hand, but this was only because she had no idea what else to do. She was still in shock at seeing Rey. Ben seemed to be as well.

"Rose!" Rey exclaimed as her eyes fell onto Rose, recognizing her now. "You look beautiful!"

"Uh," was all Rose could manage out, feeling a knot begin to form at the pit of her stomach.

"Wait," Rey said loudly as her eyes landed on Ben and Rose holding hands, "am I interrupting something?"

They continued to be at a loss for words at this unexpected run-in with Rey. They simply stared at each other, each wondering how the other knew Rey. Their awkward silence was interrupted as the last person Rose wanted to see on earth joined in on the gathering next to the to bar.

"Babe, game's on in five minutes," Rose saw Finn approach Rey before she heard him.

He looked just as good as the last time she saw him (which was the day he dumped her so many months ago), and as Finn placed his hands on Rey's hips from behind, Rose couldn't help admitting that they looked good together. The sight of them together like that still felt like a punch to the gut, though. Rose couldn't tear her eyes away from them, try as she might. She was glued in her spot in shock.

"Hey," Rose and Finn greeted each other in unison as their eyes met once Finn looked away from Rey to see who she was talking to.

"Rose," Finn said as he looked surprised at not only seeing her, but to see her dolled up in makeup and a dress was a revelation to him as he looked at her from head to toe. She was even wearing stiletto heels. He was so shocked at seeing Rose outside of steel toed boots and grease stained clothes he didn't even notice Ben standing next to her. "You look great. What are you doing here at The Cantina?"

"We're just about to leave," Ben announced, causing Finn to whip his head over, noticing him at last.

"Finn, this is Ben," Rose blurted out.

"We've met," Finn said stiffly. Both men were staring at each other, their eyes narrowed and jaws set tight as they both glared at each other.

"You two have a good night," Ben replied just as stiffly.

He squeezed Rose's hand a little tighter and led her out of the bar. It was good fortune that he was so large and people simply parted ways to let him through, because she couldn't get out of The Cantina Bar any faster.

Once they made it outside, Ben released Rose's hand and they began fumbling around to take their phones out. Rose's mind was rushing and her face felt hot. The night wasn't very warm but she was pretty confident that all the gin she had in her body was enough to keep her comfortably war. The adrenaline crash from the unexpected run-in with Finn and his new girlfriend was making her feel nauseous, though.

_Well, not exactly **new**_ , Rose thought bitterly. She had hoped to never have to see Finn or Rey again in her life, and here they were, having a fun Friday night at apparently the only bar left in New York. It wouldn't have been so awful had Finn and Rey seen Rose making out with Ben when they all ran into each other, but for them to be surprised at her appearance at The Cantina Bar looking the way she did, what were they implying exactly?

It wasn't like Finn dated Rose long enough for them to do special things together. How could Finn have ever thought that there was more to Rose than a greasy mechanic? In truth, as the realization really set in that Rose had been nothing but a short rebound, she wanted to punch something or scream at the top of her lungs.

"I uh, thanks for," Rose began, but faltered at thinking about how to finish it. _Thanks for a good date that was ruined by running into our exes?_ "Thanks for the drinks."

"I can give you a ride home," Ben said, looking away from his phone.

"I'll just get an Uber," she replied, holding up her phone.

A black car pulled up next to where they stood a second later, and a man wearing a black bomber jacket with a flat cap on came out of the driver's seat. He briskly walked over to open the back passenger door. He raised his hat in his free hand as he gave a small bow and greeted Ben as "Mr. Solo."

"I insist," Ben said, offering his hand to Rose once again. "I don't want to leave you alone here to wait for who knows how long? Besides, I wanted to get your number before saying goodnight."

Rose smiled despite herself, her nausea disappearing as the enticing gleam in his eyes had returned, causing the heat in the pit of her stomach to spread down her hips and back. She thought the date was over the second she realized that Ben and Rey seemed to have a relationship close to the one she had with Finn. Despite the awkward and painful encounter, Ben was still interested in her. It was more than Rose had hoped for, she realized. She was too used to people leaving her alone once they realized she wasn't a successful distraction.

"I'm grateful for the ride," Rose said. She accepted his offering hand as leverage to help her step into the car a little more gracefully. His driver closed the door once Rose was certain that her dress was neatly tucked under her leg while Ben entered the car from the other side.

After giving her address to Ben's driver, they exchanged phone numbers and Instagrams. Rose scrolled through Ben's photos and laughed a little. His most recent pictures and updates had to do with his frequent trips on yachts, hotel selfies from around the globe, and swol gym selfies. She really could not stand rich men, and yet there she was, savoring the taste of expensive scotch that still lingered on the tip of her tongue.

"Did you find something amusing?" Ben asked, noticing her chuckle.

"Can I see your closet?" Rose asked, holding up her phone for him to see. It was a picture of Ben's walk-in closet he posted on his Instagram 7 weeks prior. "I've never seen big walk-in closets before, and it says here your closet was recently renovated. How exciting. You can tell me how you built it all up."

This was a flimsy excuse to go to his place, but Rose felt like she had to end the night fucking Ben Solo. She needed to make a bold move to feel any sort of catharsis when it came to moving on with her life. The sign was right there when she came face to face with Finn's arms around Rey. Another sign was her increasing desire to pull him down to her and kiss him again.

Ben read between the lines, and instructed his driver that there would only be one stop after all. Rose felt the apples of her cheeks go hot as she realized that Ben's driver knew what Rose and Ben were going to be up to, but then again, who cared? Ben's driver probably made six figures driving him around all the time, this was nothing new or interesting to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on the date: Rose and Ben flirt and get drunk, run into Rey and Finn, and are currently making their way to Ben's fancy walk-in closet. What will transpire in that expensive closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to proofread everything, but I'm sure I missed some things. Apologies in advance.

It took no time at all for them to arrive at Ben's apartment. Of course, he lived in a large building that had a doorman who addressed Ben as "Mr. Solo" as soon as he and Rose got out of the car. When they entered the elevator it did not shock Rose that there was not only an elevator operator but that Ben's apartment was the loft on the top floor as well.

Rose and Ben had remained rather quiet during the elevator ride to the top, but Rose was too busy trying to think of how she was going to make her move that she did not have room to think about whether or not the silence was awkward. Was he going to offer her a drink? Should she ask for a drink? Or would it be better to just kiss him and see where that would lead them?

"Have a good night, Mr. Solo," the operator said as the doors slid open, forcing Rose to lose her train of thought. "Good night, miss."

"Good night, Mr. Valdez," Ben said to the operator as Rose felt Ben bring her close to him by placing a hand on her hip, leading them out of the elevator.

The main entrance of the loft was a small corridor that lead to a pair of charcoal colored French doors. Ben opened the doors, and flipped a switch on, lighting up a longer corridor on the other side of the doors. Rose barely took in the minimalist aesthetic of Ben's apartment. Her mind was swimming in a warm bath of gin and tonic with waves of scotch flowing in. She giggled a little as she asked Ben to show her his walk-in closet, reminding him that was the only reason she was there.

"Please don't mind the mess," Ben said as he led her into his bedroom at the end of the hall.

He flipped a switch on, and the lamp on his nightstand next to his bed lit a warm glow into the room. Rose took in the large black bed in the center of the room, thinking that his room didn't seem to have any sort of mess, and was quickly distracted as she felt Ben direct her past the bed and further into the room. He flipped another switch on when they entered through a door at the far end of Ben's bedroom, and Rose took in a deep breath as she stared at Ben's closet.

One wall was nothing but racks of designer shoes neatly set out on display as if it was an upscale shop. There were color coded shirts, pants, and jackets on neatly arranged racks that covered a majority of the walls. An island table sat in the center of the room with trays and drawers containing all sorts of organized accessories. Rose felt an urge to kick all the shiny trays of watches off the island table, and she wanted to rip all of the finely pressed shirts off their thick wooden hangers.

Instead, she picked up a folded tie from the island table, and unfolded it in her hands. She felt like she was at a crossroads, her mind muddled with half thoughts. Could she sleep with this rich tech bro without feeling like she was a sellout of some sort? Turning over to see the gleam in his eyes intensify as he watched her finger caress his black and silver striped silk tie in her hand, Rose felt the same sharp tension that bloomed between them at The Cantina Bar when they first kissed return like a lightening bolt.

Ben let out a deep breath, which sounded more like a growl, and then walked over, a look of determination coming over his face. Suddenly, Rose felt the floor disappear from under her as he pulled her in for a heated kiss, his lips colliding into hers, his tongue eagerly licking her lips. His right arm wrapped around her waist and he lifted her off her feet before swooping her legs over his left arm, holding her in his arms bridal style. Rose's left arm was tucked in between her body and his, but her right arm wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss with enthusiasm, her fingers reaching back to touch his hair.

At last, she thought, raking her fingers through his hair one second and grasping it the next, tussling his hair into dark lumpy messes. Rose felt her nipples start to pucker and harden slightly as the low growls from his chest reverberated against her body when she would tug a little onto his hair. His tongue penetrated her mouth and he licked a soft groan out of her mouth before departing from her lips when he walked them out of the closet.

"No, wait," Rose panted when Ben pulled away from her tight embrace. He had set her down onto his the bed, and was taking a step back. She stood on her knees as they stared at each other, both out of breath.

"I just-" Ben said as he began to unzip his fleece vest, but was cut off when Rose grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him, her teeth angrily biting and capturing his bottom lip. She helped him take his vest off, and then it was Ben's turn to plead a desperate, "No," when she broke their kiss.

"My shoes," Rose explained as she fell onto her butt on the bed and began pulling the straps to her shoes off, tossing them aside. She felt the weight of Ben's body on the bed next to her. He was furiously taking his shoes off too.

It would have been hilarious to Rose, knowing that they were both grunting loudly and drunkenly as they were trying to take their clothes off, but all that was going on in her head in that moment was that she wanted to forget about everything except to be as physically and sexually active with Ben Solo as possible. This was proving difficult as she struggled to find the pull tab for the zipper to her dress.

"Ben," Rose panted as she stood on her knees on the bed, turning over to face his side. He looked away from the front of his shirt where he had gotten most of the buttons undone. "I can't unzip my dress."

"Let me do it," he said breathlessly as he reached around and felt for the zipper. She rested her hands on his shoulders as she could feel his fingers pinching the top of her dress, feeling around to find the pull tab. She felt hot and itchy, and it was becoming harder to breathe as Ben's fingers dug into her body, over the fabric of her dress. His hands felt across her back and along the sides of her body, searching for the zipper. "What's wrong with your dress?"

"I don't know," Rose said breathlessly.

She was unable to think or focus with Ben's hands and fingers grabbing at her body, making the aching and throbbing between her legs reach such a high level of sexual yearning, she couldn't remember the last time it had felt this intensely erotic and frustrating. With his fingers pinching her skin accidentally a couple times as he continued to try to find the pull tab for her zipper, Rose wanted to direct Ben's hands to her nipples so he would pinch them until she screamed his name.

She was too hot and feeling too sweaty; she needed the dress off. Ben's hot breath hit her chest as he was still feeling her body in search of the zipper's pull tab. She was about to let him go and offer to stand on the floor so he would have a better view of the back of her dress when she heard a long loud ripping sound, and then a moment later her dress was no longer wrapped around her body but ripped up in Ben's hands. He was breathing heavily, his eyes wide in shock at his own actions.

"I'm sorry," was all he managed to say breathlessly as Rose took the dress into her hands. She threw it carelessly to the floor as she looked back at Ben, who looked so anxious at having ruined her dress, his breathing slowed down and the tips of his ears turned bright red.

"I-" was all Rose could manage out before deciding she was done talking.

She lurched forward and began aggressively kissing him as she straddled him, digging her knees down onto the sides of his hips, grinding herself up against him. She was growing so wet and the way the heat of his stiffening cock rubbed up against her, Rose wasn't sure if she could stop what she was doing. The pleasure she was feeling in that moment seemed to breathe new life into her. Had it been so long that she didn't remember how good this all felt?

All she heard from Ben was muffled grunts caught up in his throat as they kissed open mouthed, and she pulled herself closer into his embrace. His hands began exploring her back and sliding down to cup her ass. He squeezed both cheeks roughly, and thrust his hips up sharply, giving Rose a surprise preview of what he wanted to, and could, do to her. The growing cock under his pants slid up against her clothed heat, throwing a small shock wave from her core up to her lower back. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging at it as she took in a sharp, and surprised, inhale of breath. She wanted more of it. She wanted him.

She groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure when Ben bit at the curve of her neck and shoulder. Her hip bucked into his, and it was his turn to groan as her clothed and hot core slammed against his ever growing erection. She was kissing his neck, her hands finding the button that still kept Ben's shirt on his body. Rose wasn't going to settle for dry humping.

Her fingers gently caressed his shoulders and back as she helped him take his shirt off. She allowed her fingers to take in the shape of his firm muscles and feel his smooth kissable skin. Ben was much less graceful as he grabbed the shirt and tossed it aside so roughly it knocked over a small trash can by his desk.

The crashing noise of the trash can did not disturb either Ben or Rose as they focused together on just their primal lust. Rose heard a muffled moan of approval catch in Ben's throat as they kissed while she began to unbuckle his leather belt, and his hands found their way to her bra. His fingers traced the bottom lining of her bra as he felt around her back, searching for the hook.

"Let me help," Rose offered after she broke their kiss, slightly pulling her body away from the warmth of his.

It was fun teasing him as she guided his hands with her own over toward the front of her bra, his fingers tracing the shape of her breasts. She almost laughed as she saw Ben licking his lips before taking a rather loud gulp, his eyes fixated on her erect nipples poking through the fabric of her bra. She helped him unhook the plastic clasps at the front of her strapless bra, and threw it aside with the rest of their clothes as Ben held her sweaty breasts in his hands.

She moaned loudly and bucked her hips into his as he flicked both of her nipples with his thumbs, her core so hot and throbbing her panties were soaking wet. All she could do was hold onto his arms for leverage as he had complete access to her breasts. He groaned as she felt his erection twitch at the sounds of her moaning. Their eyes locked as Ben's left hand went down to her lower back pulling her closer to him, forcing her to arch her back so her breasts would rise higher.

There was a dark and resolute focus in Ben's eyes that caused such an intense jolt of desire to surge into Rose's clit, she bit her bottom lip to stifle a flow of moans desperate to escape. His brows furrowed as her hips bucked haphazardly into his, seeming to not like that Rose was swallowing her moans. He bent his head down slightly and licked the hard puckered nipple on her left breast with the tip of his tongue, rolling it into small circles around her nipple before he sucked on it and nipping it with his teeth. Quickly, his tongue left a wet trail across her chest as he repeated the process on her right nipple.

"Oh, Ben," Rose breathed out sweetly, shutting her eyes, before a couple squeals and moans came out of her as Ben continued to use his mouth to play with her breasts and nipples. The way his eyes were dark and craving was too much for her to keep eye contact with him, and it was an adrenaline rush to know she was what was making him act this way. There was no clearer message to Rose exactly just how much it was specifically _her_ who made him act so lustfully than watching his mouth consume her breasts.

Rose gave a dizzy giggle, unable to explain how such a honeyed tone came out of her mouth in reaction to Ben taking his time playing with her breasts. The way his fingers on her back curled gently, as if to caress her, Rose knew Ben was showing affection for her reaction. This unleashed a strange sort of calm in her stomach, while leaving her chest feeling like her heart was about to leap out.

Whatever it was, Rose felt her clit aching to be touched. Her mind clouded into a desired mess as Ben trapped her right nipple between his teeth and tugged at it before releasing his hold on it. At the same time, she could feel how much his hard cock was fighting to burst out of his pants as it rubbed up against her ass.

She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes when she felt his mouth leave her breasts, and he moved her with ease to lie down on the bed. Instead of lying down with her Ben got up and furiously pulled his pants and underwear off as Rose sat up slightly to see what he was doing. He was standing before her completely naked, his large cock rock hard as his hand wrapped around it. The girth of his veiny cock was nothing to scoff at either. He gave it a few pumps as he stared at Rose lying on his bed, naked except for her black panties. Her hand shot to squeeze her nipple as hard as she could as his thumb circled the tip of the mushroomed head of his cock, sending shivers down her spine as she imagined doing that to him with her tongue.

"That's not fair," Ben grunted in frustration as Rose's right hand dipped under her panties, and she pressed her middle finger down onto her clit, mirroring his hand movements on his cock. Her left hand kneaded her breast, and as her fingers pinched her nipple again she gave out a loud moan, her swollen nipples sensitive from the work Ben's mouth and fingers had done on them just moments ago.

"What are you going to do about it?" Rose moaned out huskily, her breathing ragged as her left hand reached over to pinch and rub her right nipple. She used the fingers of her right hand to press down hard on her clit as Ben stroked downward on his cock. She hadn't meant to sound so lewd, but the way they were masturbating together was almost too hot to handle. 

They seemed to be on the same wave length, even stopping to masturbate together as they turned each other on, something Rose had never experienced before. An actual low growl came out of Ben as he walked over and wrapped his hands around her calves before pulling her toward him as he stood at the edge of the foot of the bed. He spread her legs open, reached up and pulled her underwear off with ease. She moaned again as it was now Ben's middle finger rubbing her this time.

He captured her mouth mid moan when he went in for a kiss, and she rested a hand on his arm as her hips thrust against his hand, his finger pushing into her wet core, his palm rubbing up roughly against her clit. He moaned into her mouth as she tugged on tightly to his hair with her other hand, his body hovering over hers. The thickness of his middle finger pushing into her pussy had Rose on the mountain of madness, the walls of her pussy feeling every motion of his finger sliding in and out of her. If his middle finger could do this to her, would she be able to handle his cock?

"Fuck me, Ben," Rose panted out once their lips parted.

He dove for her neck and licked and bit the curve of her neck again as he thrust his middle finger in hard, and deep. Rose moaned loudly, her head falling lazily to her left side as she was starting to feel delirious, wanting nothing more than to feel Ben's cock inside of her.

She took in a sharp breath as she felt the weight of his body leave the bed, his hands no longer working on her. He was walking over to his bathroom and turned on the light. She could hear him opening drawers and shuffling things around.

"Sorry," he mumbled when he returned. He sat down on the bed and Rose saw him ripping open a condom packet. She stood on her knees as she came up behind him to watch him unroll the condom.

"I appreciate that," Rose said softly as she ran a hand through his hair before planting a kiss onto his thick muscular neck. She captured his earlobe into her mouth and nibbled on it gently before licking the spot on his neck she had kissed.

"Fuck, I like that," he said as Rose continued to watch him put the condom on while she licked the same spot on his neck. Hearing him swear sent heat rushing to her core and she felt herself grow wetter. She stopped to suck on his neck, biting down on it just hard enough for him to shiver. She stood up straight to marvel at the tiny bruise she left on his neck, which was already flushing red.

Rose was surprised as Ben stood up and grabbed her upper arms and forced her to turn around so her back was pressed up against his front, still standing on her knees.She felt the heat of his hard cock warming her back. Sweat dripped down her back as she felt his hard chest behind her, and then his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs flicking her hard nipples back and forth. She felt like she was coming undone as her stomach did somersaults with every flick of his fingers, and all she wanted to know was what would Ben's cock feel like inside of her.

"How do you want to be fucked?" she heard Ben ask softly in a dangerous whisper into her right ear as if he heard her thoughts. She moaned loudly as he pinched her right nipple and continued to flick her left nipple with the pad of his thumb.

"Until I'm numb," was all Rose could think to say her legs trembling. She sounded desperate, almost like she was going to cry.

She heard a low soft chuckle in her ear, and she felt his left hand leave her breast before he threw a couple pillows in front of her. She understood what he was doing when she felt his right hand grab onto her hip, and the palm of his left hand was on her left shoulder, gently pushing her forward.

"You're so fucking sexy," she heard Ben say as she spread her legs wider. She stood on her knees with her ass in the air as she was bent forward with the pillows to give her body some cushioning. Her pussy was wet and completely open for easy viewing from Ben's vantage point.

She wanted to say that he was sexy too, but she also was wondering if he was teasing her by refusing to sink his cock into her. Instead of another breathy weak request coming out of her mouth, all Rose managed was a hoarse, "Fuck," as she turned her head over behind her back to see what Ben was doing.

He had a self satisfied smile on his lips as they locked eyes again, and he rubbed the length of his cock against her opening. She suppressed a moan, biting down on her bottom lip as her fingers fisted tightly around the pillow beneath her. He felt so big and thick, and the way he was guiding the tip of his cock to spear at her clit with just a little pressure was not enough and too much at the same time. Rose bucked her hips, trying to get more friction and pressure going. She was aching to feel him inside of her, and he was having too much fun teasing her.

Finally, as she heard his breathing become shallow, she felt him move around and he carefully entered her from behind. She breathed in through her nose as he entered her slowly, shutting her eyes as she concentrated on his cock filling her up, the girth of him stretching her in just the right way and his length going deeper and deeper, a fullness Rose hadn't felt in so long.

She licked her lips before she moaned slow and low as she savored this feeling. He wasn't completely inside of her, and yet this stretching and fullness inside of her was like a satisfying scratch at the center of her palm, an itch that felt almost impossible to scratch away suddenly turning into such a blissful relief. As he slowly went in deeper, Rose heard a sing-sweet, "Ooo," come out of her. She took in a deep breath as he seemed to keep going, and finally, he stilled as she felt a sharp prickling start to take over the pain more than the pleasure.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Ben said as Rose opened her eyes and looked behind to see Ben staring at her. His face was covered in sweat, his tangled hair falling down to his chin in a wet mess. He looked to be holding himself together, but barely.

"OK," Rose said calmly, using her left hand to raise her body up a little.

She was touched that he seemed worried. She reached up and behind her to pat the hand on her hip, and his eyes softened a little as he began to withdraw himself out. The friction was sending shock waves straight to her clit and the bottom of his shaft was barely grazing past it. It was a maddening blend of pleasure and torture, and in response to his slow measured thrusts, Rose blurted out, "Oh, fuck, Ben!"

She heard him grunt loudly as he picked up some pace, causing her moans to come out louder, and swears began blending in with his name more frequently. Rose went face down and bit onto the pillow as she screamed into it as Ben bent forward and used his fingers from his left hand to explore her body. First he fondled her breast, giving it a pinch before going down between her legs. He poked around until she was unable to handle the teasing any longer.

Rose, with concentrated effort, found his hand with hers and she guided his middle and index finger to her clit and moaned in approval as he put some pressure onto it, working his fingers into tight furious circles before slowing down to stroke it up and down, rotating back and forth as he continued to fuck her.

"Do you want," Rose managed to pant out after awhile, "to change positions?"

She appreciated Ben's stamina, because she hadn't been so thoroughly fucked in years, but her back and knees was starting to ache.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, moving both his hands onto her hips. He moaned loudly as Rose shimmied her hips. She gave a chuckle at his reaction, and heard him swearing softly.

"I want to ride you," she said as Ben's hot cock left her, leaving her thighs dripping wet. She fell down onto her side to lie down on the bed. "Come into bed," she cooed as she moved the pillows around so they could both lie down next to each other.

"You really are beautiful," Ben said in an unexpectedly gentle tone as he watched Rose remove the plastic bands from her hair.

She ran her hands through her hair and she massaged her scalp for a second, finally letting her hair fall freely. Ben reached over and put his hand on her cheek before giving her a lewd kiss, his tongue tasting hers. His lips sucked onto her lower lip and then her jawline before kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"You're beautiful too, you know," Rose said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running gently through his hair, resting her hands on his shoulders after running her fingers lightly over his bare chest and shoulders. "I love how broad your shoulders are. I like the shape of your lips. I like how big your cock is."

"Fuck," he breathed out as Rose grabbed Ben's cock and ran her hand up and down the length of it a few times.

She sat up as she had him lie down on his back before straddling him. With his assistance, she used her hands to guide him inside of her, and Rose shut her eyes in bliss as she felt Ben's girth and length fill her up again, resting her hands on his stomach for leverage. It was the same full, stretchy sensation, the relief of an impossible itch finally being scratched that had Rose moaning so low and with such passion.

Rose opened her eyes and Ben's eyes were lazily drifting from the sight of his cock inside of her to her stomach and up her body. His hands on her hips slowly moved up toward the sides of her body as she thrust herself up and down on him in a gentle and steady rhythm. She moaned softly as Ben's hands reached her breasts and he palmed them in his large hands. Rose moved her hands to hold onto his arms so she could lean back slightly. They both moaned together with every thrust, his cock sending waves of pleasure up into her body, causing her to curl her toes.

She felt a moan catch in her throat as Ben's hands fell down to her hips and he asked her to stop after some time. For a moment, she thought she had done something wrong, but gasped as she felt a heavy pressure deep inside of her shift. Ben sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist, burying his cock deep inside of her as he sat up on the bed, telling her to wrap her legs around his waist.

With one arm wrapped around Rose's waist, Ben used his free hand to take hold of Rose's chin to direct her face to his, and kissed her. She grunted into his lips, their tongues aggressively colliding, and broke from the kiss to throw her head up into the air. She released a moan from the pit of her stomach as Ben's hold around her waist tightened and he began to thrust up hard and fast into her. Her ass was slapping against his thighs and she heard him grunting with every thrust.

Ben's free hand caught Rose's back to keep her chest pressed against his, unwilling to stop fucking her brains out. He moved his hand up to caress the back of her neck before dipping his head down to kiss her neck, sucking on her similarly to when she had done so to him. He groaned into her neck as she bucked her hips against him, and then looked up at her as he rested his hand on her cheek.

Their eyes met and Rose could barely keep her eyes open as she was coming so close to her orgasm, but as she looked at Ben he seemed to have a hard time trying to keep his eyes open as well, also seeming to be taken over by his single desire to fuck her. Rose felt Ben's thumb trace the lining of her bottom lip and she moved her head slightly so she could bring his thumb into her mouth, muffling her moans as she sucked onto his thumb. She slid her tongue back and forth to caress the pad of his thumb.

Ben growled at the vulgar look in Rose's eyes as she used her tongue to draw circles around his thumb. He removed his thumb from her mouth and moved his hand down to roughly grab her breast. She felt her body reach ever closer to her peak as Ben loosened his hold to put her breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking her hardened and sensitive nipple.

She squirmed in his arms in reaction to the rough handling of her sensitive nipples as Ben used his mouth to play with her breasts again. He licked the cleavage of her breasts, down to the underside of her left breast, sucking on the soft flesh of her breast before gliding his tongue wet and flat across her rock hard nipples before sucking on it and finally grinding it between his teeth, while flicking what was caught inside his mouth with the pointed tip of his tongue.

Rose heard a loud shout come out of her as she arched her body even tighter into his, her legs clenched tightly around his waist as she came, the walls of her pussy clamping and throbbing tightly around his cock. Her stomach muscles contracted tightly as her orgasm took over. She couldn't hear anything except for the mewling noises coming out of her throat and her eyes saw nothing but violent white brightness before her.

Rose didn't know exactly when her orgasm passed through her body or how soon after Ben came to his own climax, but when she finally came to her senses, she was lying down on the bed on her side. She had a pillow under her, and large chunks of her hair clung to her sweaty neck. It irritated her, but Rose wasn't sure if she had the energy to brush her hair aside. 

Instead she focused on breathing and watching Ben enter his bathroom. Rose felt the aching between her legs, and she rested a hand over her stomach; her insides felt like they had been rearranged. After a few moments he gingerly walked back to the bed, but didn't get in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, lifting her head slightly to see what Ben was looking at. The comforter she was lying on top of was completely covered in their mess. "Haven't you ever slept on a sex juice covered bed?" she asked lazily.

"It's always been disgusting," he replied calmly.

"You have the energy to change your bed sheets?" she asked, even too tired to give a playful laugh.

"Come on," Ben said as he leaned over and scooped her up into his arms.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against him, her head falling near his collarbone. His body was firm and still very hot. She laughed lazily as she saw the love bite she left on the curve of his neck, running a finger over the purple and red bruises blooming on his skin.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked in a strained voice.

"I marked you," Rose replied looking up up at him. He merely walked them to a room nearby, and set her down on the bed, letting the moonlight from the window be the only source of light.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Ben touched the mark she had just been touching, and said, "I marked you, too."

He touched the curve of the left side of her neck, and it sent goosebumps up her arm and a shiver down her back.

"Are you cold?" he asked as his hand touched the goosebumps on her back and arm. He placed the comforter over her and turned around to open a closet behind him. This room didn't have a walk-in closet, but even in his guest room Ben retrieved some of his own clothes. He put on some black briefs and a black tee shirt that hugged his body, leaving no curve on his back undefined.

If turning her on was the desired result, it was working. Rose had just been thoroughly fucked by Ben, and she wanted more, even though she probably couldn't physically take it anymore. She wanted to kiss the muscles on his shoulders and move to the rest of his body. He handed her a white shirt and a pair of silky red boxers, snapping her out of her daydream. She thanked him and put the oversized clothes on as he got into bed with her.

Rose wearily wondered what kind of message she was sending him by snuggling up to him, and placing her hand on his chest. She rested her head onto his shoulder, her tiny body turned into his side. What kind of message was he sending her by cupping her ass with his hand? He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body up against his. She felt heat grow between her aching legs, but she was definitely much more tired than she was horny.

"You're staying, right?" Ben asked as he turned his body slightly in toward hers. As she attempted to say something, Rose felt exhaustion overcome her, and she fell asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please enjoy the rest of your week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wakes up and deals with the consequences of her drunken night with Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read my fic. NGL I'm really nervous about posting the last 2 chapters. I wanted to explore some plot threads I had set up in the first chapter. My intention wasn't to tie things up nicely, but work out what would Rose and Ben be willing to share with each other given their unusual circumstance. Apologies again if there are any grammatical errors.

She woke up with a pounding headache and the strongest urge to pee. Rose moved around until she de-tangled herself from the heavy thick comforter suffocating her, and when her arm smacked into something big and hard to her right she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room she didn't recognize.

She turned over to see Ben Solo lying next to her, dead asleep on his stomach, his mouth open slightly as he breathed slowly in his deep slumber. Everything came back to her immediately. She and Ben had fucked each other's brains out because they had gotten drunk and ran into their exes. Was it considered good or bad luck to go on a blind date with a guy who had been dumped by the woman who was currently dating the guy who dumped her?

Groaning as her full bladder reminded her why she was up before the sun, Rose got out of bed and walked outside of the room. She had no idea where the bathroom was, so she randomly opened doors. Linen closet, another guest bedroom, a tidy study, and Ben's bedroom, which was where they had sex, the lamp next to the nightstand was still lit and the comforter still soaked wet.

The scattered clothes on the floor told a rather basic story, and Rose's chest swelled with pride while her face felt hot with some embarrassment. She hadn't lost control of her inhibitions in such a manner in years. She hadn't been fucked like that...ever. Certainly she'd hooked up with well endowed men, but she knew size didn't always mean a good or pleasurable sexual experience. Her night with Ben Solo had a lot more to do with their sexual chemistry than the size of his cock, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to explore beyond that when it came to her and Ben.

She walked over to where she remembered Ben left to grab his condom, and was grateful to see a toilet inside a clean and pristine bathroom. After finding the light switch and relieving herself, Rose washed her hands and inspected herself in the mirror. The sight that greeted her had her whole body heat up in minor horror.

Her hair was a mess, sticking out in odd angles and lumped up into small patches of knots, looking like a disheveled bird's nest. Her bright pink patches of skin were peeking through her faded makeup and her eyes were a crusted mess. Most humiliatingly, she had dried up drool stains caked up along the right side of her mouth, her smeared makeup finishing up the hot mess look. Rose leaned forward and groaned a little at the love bite Ben had left on her neck. It was a funny oval shape roughly the length of her her thumb. When was the last time she was immature enough to exchange love bites with a guy?

She washed her face with the face wash she found in the medicine cabinet, and then brushed the mess out of her hair with a hair brush that was sitting on the counter. There wasn't a spare toothbrush anywhere, so Rose settled for rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash.

When she returned to the bedroom to find her things so she could go home, Rose found her dress and unraveled it to find that it had in fact been ripped open from top to bottom. She was mad on two level: one, a favorite dress of hers had been ruined, and two, this meant she might have to leave the apartment wearing only an oversized tee shirt, a pair of oversized boxers, and her red heels.

Rose found her purse and phone in Ben's closet sitting carelessly on top of a pile of ties. She ran a finger over the ties, and remembered how Ben had taken her into his arms and kissed her as he carried her to his bed. Her face felt hot as she recollected her night with Ben, and she felt a little pang of excitement tug at her gut as she felt the heat of her core grow warmer. Did she want to keep seeing Ben? Would they be able to get along outside of the bedroom? Her headache told her to stop thinking and go home to get some sleep.

"Everything OK?" Ben asked in a very tired tone as she entered the guest room they had slept in, having just woken up. He was sitting up in the bed with the lamp on the nightstand turned on. He stretched his arms over his head as he yawned. Rose looked down at her phone; she didn't want her mind to drift back into the gutter.

"I needed to use the bathroom and find my things," she replied. "You should go back to sleep. It's not even 6:00 yet."

"I'll have my driver take you home," he said, standing up. "Let me call him."

"No, I'll just take an Uber," she said, taking a back step. She felt her face grow hot, panicking at the thought of leaving the building in the state she was in. The earlier she left the less likely there would be anyone to see her do her Walk of Shame back home.

"I can't have you leave my place wearing my boxers," he pointed out. "I also would feel much better knowing my driver took you home rather than a stranger from Uber."

"That's kind, but I think I'll be OK so long as I leave before the rest of the city wakes up," she replied. "I've taken plenty of Ubers before."

He looked ready to protest, but then rubbed his face with his hands before nodding, his hair falling down in front of his face. She felt her heart beat faster as he walked over and pulled her into a warm embrace, her head resting on his chest, though he was bending down a little. Her arms were locked between their bodies, and her ruined dress, shoes, and purse squished up against her chest. His left hand grazed down her back and rested on her hip while his right arm was wrapping her closely to him still.

"When can I see you again?" he asked into her hair.

"You want to see me again?" she asked looking up in surprise.

"You don't?" he asked, loosening his hold, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I had an unforgettable night with you," a gentle self satisfied grin appeared on his lips, "but um, we don't really know each other, and I..."

She trailed off, unable to complete her sentence. She knew it wasn't the most ideal time to talk about their exes, but Rose knew that at least for her, seeing Finn and Rey together had a large hand in how she decided play out the rest of her date. She didn't know anything about Ben's relationship with Rey except that they knew each other quite well. The tension she felt between them felt similar to the tension she had with Finn.

"How do you know Rey?" Ben asked, seeming to have read her mind.

_I should have known I was in the presence of an old fashioned mechanical engineer_ , Rose was remembering what Ben had said to her the previous night. The look of disbelieve and shock when he realized that Rose restored vintage furniture was returning. Was he only interested in her because she reminded him of Rey?

"Rey and I met when we were volunteering for Amilyn Holdo's campaign run for Senator," Rose replied. "I met Finn there, too. I actually met him first, and he introduced me to Rey."

"So you support Senator Holdo?" he asked, his arms no longer around her. A strange look came across his face, as if he was trying to remember something he had forgotten, distracted.

"Why do you care?" she asked curiously.

"You campaigned for Amilyn Holdo?" he asked, a hand raking through his hair. He seemed unable to meet her eyes, still seeming to be distracted.

She felt annoyed, seeing his reaction. What was so shocking about Rose supporting Senator Holdo? And was he so upset that a progressive politician won a Senate seat that he was having such a bizarre reaction to having slept with someone who campaigned for her election? She was half drunk and half hung over; Rose had no time for this.

"I should go," she said as she turned around to leave.

Rose was already questioning if she could date someone like Ben Solo, and his reaction to her political leanings gave her a clear answer. Whatever happened just hours before didn't matter if he was going to make her feel uncomfortable for saying Senator Holdo's name. This was all Paige's fault, and Rose was going to call her sister and demand why she thought a blind date with a rich tech bro lawyer was a good idea.

She heard Ben say something, but she didn't want to see him anymore and ran out of his place. Her emotions had already been all over the place, but now she was overcome with embarrassment, regret, and confusion. All she really wanted to do at that moment was to kick the crap out of something, release the adrenaline coursing through her body. Life always had to hand her such hurdles. Even a basic one night stand couldn't stay basic.

Rose took in a few deep breaths when the elevator doors opened, and she stepped in, refusing to turn around until she heard the doors close behind her. The elevator was empty; apparently elevator operators didn't have to stand in rich people's elevators before they all woke up, which she felt grateful for. She sniffled and blinked away the hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she ordered a ride home from Uber.

Her phone was alarmingly low on battery, but her anger and frustrations were overwhelming her so she called Paige. It didn't take long for her ride to arrive, and Rose didn't care if her Uber driver thought that she was a train-wreck One Night Stand Girl when she climbed into the silver Volvo SUV. She needed to leave and she needed to yell at someone so she began loudly swearing as Paige's phone was ringing.

"Rose? Everything OK?" Paige greeted in a raspy voice. Good, she had woken her sister up. "You never texted me back last night."

"Why the fuck did you set me up on a date with a-with a-rich tech bro?" Rose said heatedly, out of breath at just the thought of how Ben made her feel when he had asked her in the most condescending voice if she supported Senator Holdo.

"Can I come over so we can talk?" Paige asked, unmoved by Rose's aggressive tone.

"I'm almost home," Rose replied, realizing that she didn't live too far from Ben. Her townhome was in a less affluent neighborhood, but the drive was extremely basic, and she knew, on a good day, the distance between their places was only about a 15 minutes' walk. Not that she was ever going to return.

"Wait," Paige suddenly sounded alert. "You slept with him?"

"I-" Rose faltered. _Shit._ Before she could respond, her phone buzzed in her hand and died. Now she knew for sure that Paige was wide awake.

When Rose made it home, she ran into her bathroom, took off all of her clothes and took a long, hot shower. She groaned in pain as she cleaned herself up. Her whole body felt tight and sore. This was her punishment for acting so carelessly the night before.

Once in her own tshirt and shorts, she began to prepare for the day. After tossing the ruined dress in the giant trash can in her backyard, she headed to her kitchen and plugged a charging cord into her phone as she began to make herself some coffee. She also took some aspirin, hoping it would help alleviate the tension in her muscles and stop her head from pounding.

Waiting for her coffee to finish brewing, Rose squeezed her thighs together, feeling the aching in her legs and insides. Ghost pains from her previous night. _Pains_ wasn't really the right word, but, given her sober morning encounter, what she felt came with a feeling of regret, and that was painful to acknowledge.

Her nipples brushed against the fabric of her shirt, and she grunted, annoyed that they were hardening. The buds were growing, tight and aching, making her sore stomach muscles twitch. The sensitivity of her nipples were heightened due to Ben having played with them so much. And that left her with a truth she couldn't deny.

_He was a good fuck_ , she thought as she closed her eyes and slowly began to stretch her neck and back. No man had ever worshiped her breasts the way he did. She was so exhausted, she allowed her mind to drift aimlessly as she continued to stretch. All that came to her were thoughts of other ways in which Ben had handled her body; _his hands were so large and firm as they grabbed her calves to bring her to him, his lips wet and hot as they landed on her neck, his finger sliding into the warmth of her-_

Her phone buzzed loudly on the counter as it came back to life, forcing Rose to leave her headspace. She took a few deep breaths and shook her head. So Ben Solo was a bedroom Casanova, but she had to keep things there, because she could never go on a second date with him. Their one night together was best left at exactly one. Rose could live with remembering it as a night of good sex, and that was it. She didn't need to dwell any further on what happened between them.

Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how likely that would be. She looked at her phone and saw that she had gotten texts not just from Paige, but from Finn and Rey, too. She let the feeling of vindictive pride take over for a few moments, knowing that the sight of Ben and Rose together unsettled Finn and Rey enough to reach out to her to ask for more information. Really, when was the last time either of them had bothered asking Rose what she had been up to?

Granted, they didn't have room to think of Rose since they were blissfully dating each other again. Now, guilt was washing over her, and she felt that she deserved to be in as much pain as she was in. She knew she had been holding an unfair grudge on Finn, and on Rey. She never bothered to reach out to either of them when Finn had been clear that he wanted to give her space to recoup on her own.

She missed having morning coffee with Finn on Sundays, where they'd catch up with each other for a couple hours. She also hated feeling jealous of Rey, because Rose had gotten along well with her. They would have become close friends, Rose was certain, had Finn not gotten in the way. And even then, Rose knew it was a matter cruel coincidence that she had fallen for a guy who remained friends with an ex he hadn't yet gotten over.

**wish we could have shared a drink together!** Rey had texted Rose.  
**btw how did u end up dating Ben Solo? would love more info if u want to spill the tea!**

**ey rose it was nice to see u plz b safe.. call me soon?** was Finn's text to her.

She felt a distant pang of yearning for Finn. But given that he called Rey "Babe" and had his arms around her at the bar, Rose knew Finn's concern was from a friend, not a jealous ex who was reconsidering the choices he made. Rey's curious inquiry about Ben and Rose dating had Rose wondering what was Rey's relationship with Ben Solo? Rose had guessed exes in the same vein as Rose was with Finn the night before, but now she wasn't so sure. She realized at last that she missed her friends, and chided herself for making such a mess of things.

Paige had just her sent a text, alerting Rose of her arrival, and immediately heard a knock on her front door. With the arrival of her sister, Rose promised herself to make amends with Finn and Rey soon, and then opened her front door for Paige. Paige's eyes opened wide with shock at the sight of Rose, but said nothing as she entered Rose's home. Rose knew she didn't look good, but what was Paige expecting?

Sitting on her couch, Rose cried into her sister's arms as she gave a short story of her long night. She and Ben had a good time together at The Cantina Bar despite him not being her type, and things got awkward when they ran into Finn and Rey. She owned up to being drunk and feeling insecure, and making the bad decision to invite herself over to her date's place. Paige was kind enough not to tease and make jokes as Rose summed up her time at Ben's apartment with, "We slept together," because it made it easier for Rose to describe how the date ended.

Paige let Rose ramble off about her insecurities over feeling like she made another mistake sleeping with a guy who seemed to have baggage over Rey. What's worse was this guy was a condescending tech bro type who looked down on Rose's idealistic hopes with someone like Senator Holdo. How could she stoop so low as to let herself be used by a guy who would was the complete opposite of Finn?

"Maybe," Paige said with a measured tone, "that was what you needed."

"Are you saying I needed to sleep with a rich asshole to get over Finn?" Rose demanded angrily.

"Rosy," Paige said as she squeezed her sister's hands, "I meant you needed to experience something new. I'm sorry about Ben. I-I should have thought harder when I decided to set you two up. I should have known that Ben would know Rey and Finn. But regardless, you need to give yourself a break.

"You're dating new people, and you can have fun without Finn. You handled the dreaded Morning After really well, even with the unexpected reveal that he doesn't have your political views. I think this means that you can definitely move on, and that you are better off choosing your dates, not me."

Rose laughed, wiping her tears away with a tissue. Paige had a point. She had spent hours not thinking about Finn. In fact, she only thought about Finn when she began to wonder what the hell kind of history Ben Solo had with him and Rey. And that thought only came to fruition when she ran into them at The Cantina Bar.

The end of the date was completely embarrassing, but beyond that, Rose had to keep moving on. She knew she would have to eventually reply to Finn and Rey, but that could wait. She needed to focus on herself, and what she wanted most was a day resting on her couch, watching trashy reality TV and sipping on some tea with her junk food.

Paige made some tea, and as she put some of Rose's favorite snacks onto a serving tray, Rose was overcome with appreciation for her sister. It had been just the two of them for a long time, and Rose knew that Paige's relationship with her boyfriend had become more serious for awhile now. This might be one of the last times Paige would baby Rose with such patience and maternal care.

"You're the best, sis," Rose said as Paige set the tray down on the coffee table, next to where Rose sat.

"I have to run some errands, but if you want company later, just let me know and I'll come over," Paige said. She stood behind the couch and gave her sister a hug from behind. Rose reached up to rest her hand over Paige's. "You'll be OK, and you're an awesome person."

"This is so corny," Rose groaned, but squeezed Paige's hands in appreciation. "Thanks for coming by."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I'm hoping to finish up Chapter 4 soon and have it posted before the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed and Rose is trying to move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this mess! I've had a lot of fun writing it.

She'd spent almost a whole week trying her best not to think about Ben Solo. Rose had more or less accepted that she was finally getting out of her weird funk, even having gone out to dinner with Finn and Rey once. It had been fun, if a little awkward at first, but Rose was glad to have been able to bury the hatchet with them.

By Friday, Rose was glad to have a short workday so she could meet with Paige for lunch. Work all week had been fun, but Rose needed some downtime. She felt more mentally energized when she was able to have a couple days where she wasn't constantly on a schedule. After lunch, Paige was sitting on Rose's bed as Rose dug out all the clothes she no longer wore from her closet.

Paige was participating in a donation event at work, and Rose offered to give Paige some of her old clothes. She never did get into the habit of routinely updating her clothes. On her final inspection, she pulled out a dress and 2 tops she hadn't worn since she was in college.

"Hey, this is cute," Paige said, picking up a dress Rose had just thrown onto her bed to give it a closer inspection. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear it, though. Mind if I try it on?"

"Knock yourself out," Rose replied with a shrug. The dress had been purchased for a formal affair she hadn't been prepared for, and she recalled being unsure if she would wear it for anything else; she didn't.

As her sister tried on the dress in the bathroom, Rose mindlessly folded the clothes she was donating. Paige re-entered the room in the form fitting black dress, the sweetheart neckline dipping low enough to leave an impression without coming off vulgar. The cut to the off-shoulder sleeves meant that Paige's magenta colored bra straps were throwing off the look.

"I know," Paige said as she touched the strap of her bra. "It would look so much nicer with a strapless bra."

It was like Paige cast a spell with her words and Rose's mind was forced to try to resolve her latest big issue on the spot. It was not until that exact moment did she realize that her strapless bra was still at Ben Solo's loft. She'd forgotten to pick it up on her disastrous Morning After encounter.

Paige turned away to look at her reflection on the mirror next to the closet. As Paige talked, Rose only heard water rushing violently inside her eardrums. She hadn't given her blind date too much thought all week, but now, the drunken memories were crashing into her headspace like water bursting out of a broken dam. Mismatched memories were fighting to take over her focus.

_His hands gripping onto her arms from behind. The rotund feel of the expensive single malt at the back of her throat. Rubble and dirt irritating her bare feet as she rushed out to get into her Uber ride. A shared drunken laughing fit at the bar. The floor disappearing as she felt his arms around her waist and his lips were kissing hers._

Rose threw her donations into a white trash bag, leaning onto her bed for support. She didn't want to have to think about facing her feelings. But as soon as her mind found its way into Ben Solo's bed, she was unable to stop thinking about her drunken night with him.

_Her middle finger furiously stroking her clit as she watched him stroke his cock. The harsh air conditioning beating down her back as she stood in the elevator. His hot breath on her chest as she rested her hands on his shoulders. The soft texture of his vest contrasting with the firmness of his shoulder._

"Did you want to go visit the garden tomorrow?" Paige asked, returning with the dress in her hands. "I want to grab some cabbage and carrots."

"Um, yeah," she said, holding the bag out for her sister. "Just text me when you plan to go."

_"How do you want to be fucked?"_

"Are you OK?" Paige asked, resting a hand on Rose's forehead. "You look grey."

Her mouth felt dry. Her body felt hot. The flood of drunken memories would not stop any time soon. Paige needed to leave lest Rose start blurting every vulnerable thought she had been thinking about outloud. She needed to deal with this on her own.

"I'm fine. It's been a busy week." 

Paige looked at her for a moment, and said, "Don't forget to feed yourself. I can't always come over to make sure you're eating."

After assuring Paige that she had just had a busy week, Rose was finally alone with her invasive memories. She was touched that her sister picked up on her stress, but didn't push for more than what Rose was willing to give. Paige had been patient with Rose and didn't bring up Ben, knowing Rose needed a little space to move on from a bad date. She sat down on her couch and began to mindlessly scroll through Netflix as she thought about her predicament.

Clearly, she was still savoring the sexual encounter. That obviously good portion of the date was well represented in her mind. The way her spine shook uncontrollably at the memory of his dirty talk, she wanted to see him again. The only problem was, she didn't know if he wanted to see her. Their last encounter was unpleasant for the both of them, not just her. 

Had she been unreasonable by leaving so soon? Was it up to him to reach out to her for scaring her away? She still wasn't sure what it was exactly that had rattled him. Now that she had some time to process that morning, she had been a little too eager to leave his place. She was recalling him saying something when she rushed out of his place, but she was too angry to want to keep being around him.

Rose turned off her TV and picked up her phone, frustrated. She decided that she had to take a big step and log herself back into Instagram. The same day she came home from Ben's loft, she logged out of her account to stop herself from being tempted to think about Ben and her date with him.

Now she had to look at his account to see if he'd made any posts she could read into. If there was nothing new, it would mean he was also trying to move on and forget about their date. But if he did post something, she could spend some time trying to decipher if she should contact him or not. She was surprised at what he posted on Monday, 2 days after the awful morning that ended their date.

Ben was wearing a plain white tee shirt, his selfie was taken in his walk-in closet, or so Rose guessed. He was lying on a black velvet chaise lounge that looked like one she recalled sat at one end of the island table. She had been walking past it when she was thinking of kicking his trays of designer watches on the night of their date.

He was leaning back casually, the shot of him only from the chest up, but angled so that his left shoulder was cut off, drawing attention to what sat on his right shoulder. The pile of red rose petals contrasted beautifully to his white shirt and his tangled dark hair falling down in mismatched chunks over his forehead. In his mouth were two bright green rose stems clamped between his slightly bared teeth, one of the stems still had a loose rose petal dangling over his shoulder.

His right eyebrow was raised marginally with his left eye squinting somewhat into a wink. His brows were furrowed. The caption for the photo was simply, "making a mess of things". Her heart beat faster, and she felt heat rush to her cheeks. Taking the picture in his walk-in closet with roses was too obvious; this was meant for her.

A less put together Ben was not something Rose had expected to see. She liked him better with his hair messy, she was realizing. Had he really posted this up for everyone to see? She smiled as she read some comments his followers made to the post. Someone with the username "@ArmHux_1" had written a simple, " _Who are you thirst trapping?_ " making Rose laugh out loud.

So Ben Solo thought he was being clever with this thirst trap? She felt bad knowing that Ben had started this little game on Monday, which meant he likely spent the entire week waiting for her reply. She was the only one who thought the date had been a lot worse than it really was. And she grinned widely, realizing that Ben Solo was quite the fucking flirt. Feeling inspired, she knew she couldn't just simply show up at his place or send him a text. If she wanted to win this game, he had to come to her.

Her mind buzzing, Rose rushed to her room. She took off her cargo pants and tee shirt, and dove into her closet to grab a pair of overalls to wear over a loose white tank top, at the last second deciding she didn't need her sports bra. She liked the unkempt aesthetic of Ben's hair so she put her hair up into messy pigtails, like she had done on their date. She felt proud that she was comfortable enough to not wear makeup; her pink rash began to fade days ago so her skin was looking much clearer.

She laid down on her bed, undid the hook on the left shoulder strap of her overalls so that the front of the overall folded forward to reveal the thin fabric of her tank top. The neckline of the tank top dipped low, exposing the valley of her chest, and the thin strap of the tank top was sitting carefully off her left shoulder, ready to slide down her arm with the slightest movement.

It was on her 12th snap that Rose felt like she got the perfect shot. Loose strands of her hair weren't itching her face or poking her eyeballs anymore. Her eyes were relaxed with her chin tilted up slightly toward her right side, showing off her left profile a little more, and her lips were barely parted. She added the captions, "chillin at home", and posted it before she lost her courage.

Now was the waiting game. Would Ben see it? Or had he given up on looking at his Instagram? His Instagram activity was very limited. He only ever bothered to post pictures from time to time. No comments or likes, not even for his fellow Knights of Ren who tended to provide the majority of the comments and likes for his pictures. Sitting up, Rose felt a little pathetic. It wasn't like Ben was just sitting at home staring at his phone, waiting for Rose to finally post something.

She walked downstairs to her kitchen and decided to make shrimp and thit bo vien meatball spring rolls. Forcing herself to not get obsessive, she placed her phone on the coffee table in her living room as she made her afternoon snack (and honestly, her dinner). She boiled the rice vermicelli noodles, peeled and de-veined the shrimp before marinating it, washed and sliced all the vegetables she liked in her spring rolls, sliced the store bought thit bo vien meatballs thinly, and made the Thai chili pepper dipping sauce before finally pan frying the shrimp.

Once she had all her ingredients lined up in a neat assembly line, she dipped the circular rice paper into a bowl of hot water for a couple seconds before placing it directly onto a flat plate. She did her usual pile: a small bunch of the noodles, line up 5 or 6 slices of the meatballs, place 2 plump pieces of shrimp on next, a small lining of shredded carrots, 2 slices of match stick shaped cucumbers, a few sprigs of cilantro, a small section of green leaf lettuce, a couple Thai basil leaves, and her favorite fresh herb, tía tô (better known to her non-Asian friends as Vietnamese perilla). She carefully rolled up the now sticky and flimsy rice paper before carefully placing her completed spring roll onto her small cookie sheet lined with parchment paper. She mixed up her concoctions, some with bean sprouts, shredded ngò gai (sawtooth herb), sliced jalapeños, mint leaves, some with no meat; she loved the variety spring rolls offered.

After making 10 spring rolls, Rose decided she could snack on 2 before planning on what to do with the rest of her day. She knew her friends gave her crap for not liking peanut sauce with her spring rolls, but her mom used to serve it with a simple pepper sauce made of freshly minced Thai chili peppers, a caramelized sugar simple syrup infused with crushed garlic, fish sauce, chopped peanuts, and lime juice. She loved the sweetness from the sauce and the fresh burn from the minced peppers accenting the fresh vegetables and rice noodles. Peanut sauce ruined the texture of eating fresh vegetables and herbs with its rich thick texture. The crunch from crushed peanuts provided a better peanut-to-spring-roll taste and ratio as well.

She was finishing her third spring roll and watching _Selling Sunset_ when there was a loud, furious knock on her front door. Rose sat up in surprise, planting her feet on the ground to sit up straight. She walked to the front door, and there was another loud knock before she opened it, knowing there could only be one person who would show up unannounced on a late Friday afternoon.

Ben Solo's hair was a mess, sweaty tendrils and knots of hair were falling over his ears and framing his face. His 5 o'clock shadow indicated that he hadn't shaved in at least a day. His face was sweaty, and he was out of breath. His tie hung crooked around his neck, and his pants and shirt looked a little torn and covered in dirt stains. It looked like he'd been caught in a tornado.

"Ben," Rose said, startled by his disheveled appearance.

"You...expect...me," he panted heavily, resting his arm up against the frame of her front door for support, "to see...your....picture....at 2...in the afternoon?"

"I-are you OK?" she asked, genuinely concerned that he might pass out. His face was flushed and his chest was heaving heavily.

"Ran...here," he replied. "Home...was at...home. Knocked...over...kid...bushes."

"Why don't you come inside?" she asked, noticing one of her neighbors across the street staring at Ben's large body hovering over hers. The last thing they needed was for the cops to show up because nosy Mrs. Xiong saw a rambling man at Rose's door, who looked ready to lunge at her.

She couldn't lie to herself, though. It turned her on that he dropped everything to literally run to her. After her initial surprise at the loud knocking, Rose already felt herself grow a little wet; her cunt seemed to know when Ben Solo was near. The sight of him out of breath at her door, looking desperate, caused goosebumps down the front of her neck and chest, her nipples perking up at just the sound of his heavy breathing.

Wordlessly he entered, and Rose gave a friendly wave and smile to Mrs. Xiong before shutting and locking her front door. Ben was walking into her house, looking around at her cozy living room before scanning over to look at the kitchen, which was still messy from her cooking. Now that she thought about it, Rose's clothes and hair probably smelled like garlic and shrimp.

Before she could ask him to sit down and eat some spring rolls so she could go freshen up, Ben turned around and then grabbed her by the hips to pull her into him. He rested a hand on her neck and kissed her. His tongue licked her lips and she parted them so his tongue could access her mouth, making her core ache with heat, making her wetter. She rested her hands on his neck and sucked onto his bottom lip as he pulled back. He turned his head to the side and began coughing.

"Ben, are you OK?" Rose asked as he let her go, his coughing fit continuing.

He licked his lips and ran his fingers over his mouth, looking at her with surprise on his face. Realization dawned on her. She had been eating her spring rolls with her spicy sauce and Ben was feeling the heat. She was about to walk over to grab him a glass of milk or water, but his hand reached out to her, and rested on her arm.

"I'm OK," he said, his eyes watering (from the pepper, she was certain). "Just come here."

"If you would have-" she began but he cut her off by kissing her.

She ran a hand through his sweaty hair, and tried to taste him. Her mouth was a mess of overpowering flavors, but his lips eagerly kissing hers let her know he didn't care. Her mind went blank as one of his hands cupped her ass, and he groaned into her lips. He leaned forward, and directed them to the kitchen table. He lifted her onto the table, and Rose was taken out of the moment as she heard plates and bowls of food clattering together.

"Don't drop the-" she began, moving away from his kisses. She moved her arm out behind her to try to line up the food more neatly.

"I'll clean it," Ben grunted, his hand also reaching over to move the food around.

"It's my place, I've got it," she said.

"I said I'll clean it," he said in frustration. "I just want you so fucking much right now."

His brows were creased together, as if he was in great pain (granted, if he didn't have a high spice tolerance he probably was), and she felt his hard erection pressed against her. The heat radiating from his cock was warming her stomach. The contrast of his musky sweat and his fresh-smelling cologne intoxicated her, reminding her of how his skin tasted when she had kissed and bit down on his neck.

"I want you, too," she said in return. "I want you."

Their lips reconnected, and Rose felt around his neck to grab his tie and undo it while Ben's right hand reached up to grab her breast. She moaned into his lips as he squeezed her breast, his thumb flicking her hardening nipple. They broke apart as she was able to untie his tie and he unhooked her overall straps before pulling her overalls down.

Rose was lying down on the kitchen table, her back and head resting safely on the table, and her ass hanging off the end of the table while she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Ben's kisses landed on her breasts as he worked on pulling her overalls off of her, his teeth wanted to nip at her nipples but the fabric of her top softened the friction. Every clothed nip sent shock waves down to her clit, making it ache, forcing her pussy to grow wetter. She had wrapped the tie around her hands, her hands resting over the top of her head. Her fingers closed into fists with the tie bunched in her hands as Ben continued to kiss and suck on her breasts.

She heard him unbuckling his belt after he successfully pulled her overalls off of her, letting the denim fall to the floor. He efficiently pulled his pants down, pushed her panties aside, and entered her as one hand reached over to lift her top up, exposing her hot aching breasts. She arched her back as Ben plunged himself deep into her. He dove down to lick her breasts, and she moaned in approval.

"Fuck me, Ben," she said as she watched him flick her right nipple with the tip of his tongue. "Oh fuck, you're so hot."

"I've been waiting all week to hear you say my name," he said hoarsely, moving back up to position himself over her.

His lips collided with hers as she felt his left hand hold down her fisted hands above her head, the tie still in her hands. His right hand went down to grab her hip so he could have better control with each push. Rose squeezed her legs tightly around Ben as he slid his cock in and out of her wet pussy with furious need, the sounds of the silverware chiming rhythmically to the thrusting of their hips.

It didn't take long for Ben to succumb to his orgasm when his mouth found contact with her left nipple and sucked on the engorged bud. Her back arching and a rough moan coming out of her was what did it as Rose felt Ben go deep into her, the arm around her waist tightening its grip and she felt his hot seed spilling into her. As he gave another sharp thrust and his teeth grazed her sensitive nipple, Rose felt her climax coming. Her abdomen tightened as she came, Ben sucking on her neck causing chills to go down her back.

She screamed as she locked her legs tightly around his waist, unwilling to let him leave her, even if his cock was softening inside of her. He groaned with her as her hips rolled upwards, her orgasm surging out of her. Coming down from her orgasm, she felt Ben leaving soft wet kisses onto her chest. She licked her lips slowly as she soaked in the feeling of him inside of her, her legs still refusing to let him leave the warmth of her core. His cock, even when it was soft, satiated her impossible itch. She could lie like this with him for the rest of the night.

"You have the most fucking gorgeous tits," he said as he stroked her neck. He was holding her close to him as he looked down at her.

"Thank you," she said lazily. She wasn't sure if she could move. "What took you so long?"

"Me?" he sounded offended. "I've been waiting since Monday. You updated your Instagram 4 hours ago."

She laughed as he grinned at her. They carefully pulled apart and Ben helped Rose get off the kitchen table. They cleaned up in the kitchen before she put her overalls back on. Rose offered him water and spring rolls, unsure if it was necessary for her to play a good hostess to him after they had sex on her kitchen table.

He took the food and water gracefully and they walked to the living room together. They sat side by side as Ben ate his spring rolls, watching _Selling Sunset_ without complaint. Rose drank her water, spending most of her time watching him. Ben Solo was really sitting on her couch, eating her spring rolls and tolerating her crappy taste in reality TV.

"This isn't fair," he said when he finished his 4th spring roll. He looked over at her with a look of disappointment on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"You're a better tipper than me, you post much better thirst traps, and now I find out you're a much better cook than me," he said with a heaving sigh. "What idiot would second guess his time with you?"

"You tell me," she said as she sat back into her end of the couch, getting comfortable.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," he said, moving in closer to her. "I was still trying to ride out the whisky, and I began thinking about how you have some things in common with...with Rey, and then we were talking and I couldn't think straight when I heard Holdo's name."

"Campaigning for Amilyn Holdo was one too many similarities?" Rose asked, feeling a cold shiver hit her.

So his damage was about Rey, not Rose supporting Holdo; not that it was surprising. When Rose had dinner with Finn and Rey, the two women had a few opportunities to talk about Ben, and Rey kept things polite. She didn't speak ill of Ben, and spoke mostly of how they got to know each other when they had some college courses together. Rey said she liked Ben, but didn't think pursuing a romantic relationship was a good idea given that she was still working through her feelings with Finn at the time.

"It's not that," he said as he shook his head gently. "Rey convinced me to leave Snoke's re-election campaign to do fundraising for Holdo instead. I asked her out after I stopped working for Snoke, and she told me she wasn't looking for a relationship with me."

He looked down at her couch, and Rose realized she was the first person to hear him talk about this. She could only guess how much his feelings had been hurt with his display of vulnerability in that moment. But it meant something to her that he was willing to talk to her about Rey. They had been so frightened to talk about it before.

"Finn was more or less the same with me," she admitted. She touched his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "He was nice enough to go out on dates with me for a few weeks, but he told me he couldn't ruin our friendship. I think I always knew I was a rebound, but I naively hoped he'd develop romantic feelings for me if we called each other boyfriend and girlfriend long enough."

"We're hopeless losers," he deadpanned, making her laugh.

"We were just fucking on my kitchen table," she said as he turned his body in toward hers. "More like _fucking_ losers."

They shared a short laugh before she gave him a wet kiss, and as they parted, they stared into each other's eyes. His eyes moved down to her lips before kissing her again. She rested her hands on his stubbled cheeks, the thick hairs prickled her palms. He placed a hand on her hip in response. He leaned forward and she began to lie down on her back. His hand slid from her hip to her thigh as he pulled her body closer to his.

"Wait," she turned her head aside, breaking their kiss. Her mind wandered for a moment to his arrival at her house. "What did you say about knocking over a kid into bushes earlier?"

He shook his head and groaned with his eyes shut. "On my unplanned visit here a kid on a bike knocked me over when he turned a corner, and I fell into some rose bushes," he said through gritted teeth, and she laughed.

"Karma?" she said with a shrug. "You did ruin my favorite red dress."

"I'm sorry," he said. He kissed her neck. "It was worth it," he said into her neck.

She gasped as he bit down on the same spot he'd given her a love bite a week prior. Not to be outdone, she returned the favor as she pulled him down to her before licking and nipping on his neck. He groaned in approval as she sucked on his skin. She felt her cunt heat up again, and she stopped what she was doing.

As much as she wanted to continue their foreplay on her tiny couch, Rose had to put her food away. If they started up again, she worried that they'd never leave the couch and her food would spoil. Rose hated wasting food, having spent some years in the foster care system with Paige.

"Would you feel better if I cleaned up the cuts you got from the rose bushes?" she asked, running a hand through his messy hair. "I want to put my food away first."

He nodded wordlessly, and sat up straight. He helped her up and followed her into the kitchen. She couldn't stop staring at him as he helped her transfer the food into plastic containers. What they were doing was so...domestic. In honesty, they didn't know each other well enough yet for Rose to determine whether or not Ben was boyfriend material.

But on the other hand, she hadn't necessarily been looking for a boyfriend. She'd told her sister that she would go on a date with him as her training wheels for her re-entrance into the dating scene. She could just have fun with Ben. More accurately, she _was_ having fun with Ben. No matter what the outcome was to be in the future between them, their mutual need for an exciting distraction was filling a void that, for the most part, was positive in that moment.

When they were done putting the leftovers away, Rose walked over to Ben and rested her hand on his wrist when he had shut her fridge door. They locked eyes, and it all felt different. She would never admit it out loud, but Rose felt like a frost that had built in her chest was finally losing its bite. It was more than a primal attraction, it was a mutual need of comfort that drew them together. In their shared pain, they knew what sort of comfort they wanted to provide to each other.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you," she said, her grip on his wrist tightening. "I want you to stay."

He held her chin with his free hand, gazing into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He followed by kissing her cheek, and then he kissed her lips. She released his wrist, and felt the floor disappear once more as he lifted her into his arms.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Rose Tico?" he asked when she wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a grin.

"My sister did tell me I'm better at picking my dates than she is," Rose replied as Ben carried her upstairs, bridal style. "On my last date, she picked this guy who was totally not my type."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and thank you again for reading!


End file.
